dragon de sangre santa
by phantomhave
Summary: el equipo siete llega a tierras nuevas, y todos los varones tendrán su atención en una chica de pelo rosa y ojos jades pero solo uno tendrá su corazón pero un viejo enemigo que ellos creían que estaba muerto volverá pero esta vez amenazara los dos mundos, comedia, lemon, parejas y mucho mas. TODAVÍA NO ELIGO PAREJA PARA SAKURA ME PUEDEN AYUDAR O SERA UN LOCO AMORICO
1. Chapter 1

Esta es otra historia y la verdad no sé qué pareja poner con sakura recomiéndeme o será que todos quieran conquistarla pero la pregunta del millos quien se quedara con su corazón, los personajes de fairy tail no son míos del mismo modo los personajes de naruto tampoco me pertenecen, las otras historias las continuare después lo que pasa es que me estoy cambiando de casa y no eh tenido tiempo y si lo preguntan la historia de sakura enamorada de lucifer ya está el siguiente capítulo pero no lo eh subido pero se pondrá interesante.

DRAGON DE SANGRE SANTA

CAPITULO 1

En la maravillosa aldea de konoha se encontraban en paz ya que la cuarta gran guerra ninja había terminado y esto se lo debemos a los grandes héroes de las cinco naciones ninjas que habían juntado sus poderes para destruir al mal pero no todo era felicidad ya que el consejo seguía insistiendo en ocultar cosas a sus shinobis y lo peor es que estos ninjas ponían su vida en peligro de que los enemigos quisieran atacarlos y a los ancianos pero parecía que no lo valoraban.

Esta vez nos reunimos con el legendaria equipo siete en el campo de entrenamiento del mismo número ya que hay era como su sede y como anteriormente se había dicho se encontraban esperando a su sensei ya que era muy típico de kakashi-sensei llegara tarde y los tres habían llegado igual de tarde pero su sensei de pelo plateado ya llevaba dos horas de retraso y naruto se encontraba durmiendo en una rama de un árbol, sasuke se recargaba en un troco y sakura estaba acostada en el pasto mirando al cielo preguntándose hasta cuando llegara su sensei y es que todos habían cambiado mucho con el pasar de los años.

Por ejemplo naruto con trabajos estudiaba para convertirse en hokage ya que era respetado por ser el individuo directo que nunca se rindió para acabar con el más grande enemigo además de que su cabello era más largo pero seguía en punta, creció mas estaba cobrando la apariencia de su padre, mostrando unos dieciocho años.

Sasuke regreso y fue perdonado por eliminar a dos enemigos potenciales de la aldea de la hoja y además que sakura y naruto intervinieran para convencer a la hokage de que lo aceptara de regreso y así lo hizo claro que antes le puso de castigo que unos ambus lo cuidaran las veinticuatro horas mientras hacía servicio comunitario, misiones de rango D y que viviera un tiempo con naruto y kakashi de eso ya había pasado cuatro años su pelo se hizo largo pero no cambio su forma de igual manera creció quedando solamente unos centímetros más grande que naruto, su mirada fría no había cambiado tenía diecinueve años.

Y en cuanto a sakura ella había hecho más poderosa ya que su sello de la frente se desarrolló mejor de lo esperado y también se le reconoce mucho ya que ayudo mucho a los heridos, dio de su poder además de mantener a sus compañeros con vida, creció quedando a los hombros de sus compañeros, seguía teniendo mal carácter además que su fuerza se incrementó de tal grado que solo con un golpe diminuto te dejaba noqueado y si le aplicaba más fuerza te asesinaba, ella logro ser la directora del más grande hospital en la aldea y la más poderosa ninja medico de toda la naciones ninjas.

-oye, kakashi-sensei ya se ha tardado demasiado, ya van dos horas- expresaba naruto comenzando a levantarse y estirando su mano como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

-tu sabes que kakashi-sensei es así y todavía te quejas- le respondió sakura sin pararse de su lugar

-quieren dejar de quejarse- les decía sasuke ya irritado, pero en eso

-yo- apareció kakashi en una nube de humo y en la mano la señal de paz y amor mostrándose lo más pacífico a pesar de que sus queridos alumnos ósea sakura y naruto tenían una venita en la frente y si las miradas mataran kakashi ya estaría diez metros bajo tierra- perdón por la demora, lo que pasa es que estaban arreglando unas casas y había escalera y para no pasar por debajo me tuve que dar toda la vuelta- sonriendo como si fuera la cosa más típica del mundo

-eres un mentiroso kakashi-sensei- le recriminaba naruto y apuntándole con un dedo para que sepa que lo estaba regañando

-ya tranquilo naruto y les quería decir es que ayer por la noche, la quinta me dio una misión para todos ya que se enteró de que naruto anda más imperativo que nunca, que la misión consiste en que hay un universo alterno donde no existen los shinobis sino esa tierra está gobernada por magos y gremios el punto es que vamos a entrenar con ellos y tratar de aliarnos para que los dos mundos estén conectados, ah donde iremos se llama mangolia en el reino de fiori al gremio es fairy tail, salimos esta misma noche así que hagan sus cosas y despídanse de sus amigos y familiares ya que es ilimitada esta misión- decía kakashi a sus alumnos y si tsunade seguía en el puesto ya que unos meses más y se retiraba a sus años dorados de jubilación y de baja a kakashi mientras naruto maduraba más para luego convertirse en el séptimo hokage

-milagro al fin tenemos una misión seria- les decía sasuke sin abrir los ojos y recargando en el tronco y fue cuando todos se fueron a su casa en un puf aunque naruto tenía una gota cayendo de su cabeza ya que tanto esperar para nada pero se le olvidaba por la emoción de conocer gente nueva.

Mientras con sakura ella ya había llegado a su casa porque sede que la guerra termino ella vivía sola pero fue cuando lady tsunade tomo la decisión de que los equipos vivieran juntos y así fue cuando llego a casa se encontró a naruto con una gran mochila empacando todo su ramen instantáneo y como loco, sasuke estaba encerrado en su habitación y ella fue a la suya, tomo una mochila y empaco su ropa, medicina y algunas pertenencias como armas para después salir y buscar a su mejor amiga para despedirse de ella y luego ir con sus padres, se dirigió a la florería yamanaka

-hola cerda- saludando a su mejor amiga y levantando la mano en señal de saludo

-frente de marquesina, que milagro que estés aquí- regresándole el saludo a sakura

-ya vez pasando la vida, de hecho venia porque tengo una misión y no sé cuándo vamos a regresar- expresando a su amiga con un poco de tristeza en su voz porque se despedía pero con un deje de alegría por conocer nuevos horizontes

-espera dijiste vamos ósea tú y otros más- preguntando a sakura con una ceja levantada

-si yo y el equipo siete y vamos a conocer magos y tal vez estén que se caen de buenos- emitiendo malicia a su mejor amiga ya que sabía que se moriría de los celos

-ah qué más da pero eso si me envías cartas para saber cómo está todo allá- suspirando derrotada- pero bueno cuando te vas- preguntando nuevamente

\- hoy en la noche- tomando una rosa y oliendo su aroma

-¿Qué? Tan rápido- tomándola por sorpresa por la apurada de la misión

-si dice kakashi-sensei que en cuanto más rápido mejo, ya me voy adiós- despidiéndose de su mejor amiga y sonriendo por lo que estaba a punto de vivir

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba pensando en poner a gray, lyon, jellal y sakura en amorío , si esta vez fue muy largo es porque puse los datos de los miembros de fairy tail

Capitulo 2

Ya se había despedido de sus amigos y familiares así que sakura regreso a casa por sus cosas y fue asía la entrada de la aldea a esperar a sus compañeros y para eso ya eran las nueve de la noche y como siempre sasuke llego a la media hora de que ella llego y ninguno de los dos entablo una conversación y no es porque se odiaran sino todavía quedaba algo del antiguo sasuke que era callado pero aunque el no lo admitiera sentía una gran admiración por su compañera de equipo y amiga estaba orgulloso de ella y para un tiempo después llego el escandaloso de naruto y para sorpresa de todos kakashi llego a la hora estipulado ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos.

-ha es el fin del mundo, el apocalipsis- grito un desesperado naruto por la llegada temprano de su sensei el peli plata lo miro extraño y continuo con la caminata sin decir una sola palabra

Ya habían caminado por unas largas cuatro horas por el bosque y parecían que daban muchas vueltas porque ya no sabían que dirección y como habían salido a media noche se supone que eran las cuatro de la madrugada pero ni siquiera asían ruido los animales-muy bien chicos aquí pararemos, por favor hagan un circulo y tómense de las manos- dictaba kakashi deteniéndose, los chicos se pusieron en circulo como lo había pedido kakashi y el empezó a recitar unas palabras y de pronto del estomago de cada quien empezó a salir una luz de diferente color, a kakashi de color plata, naruto de color anaranjado, sasuke de color morado y por ultimo a sakura de color rosa y de un puf desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En una ciudad se comenzó hacer un remolino y las personas que se encontraban a los lados se hacían a su esquina formando un semi circulo teniendo la impresión de lo que estaba apunto de suceder iba a cambiar la historia y no estaban tan equivocados, de pronto aparecieron tres hombres y una mujer, la gente del lugar los veía raros ya que no habían visto jóvenes con semejantes características y que sus ropas parecieran antiguas como si fueran guerreros.

-porque miran tanto- decía naruto girando para ver las miradas así su persona

-se dieron cuenta que eres un dobe-

-teme-

-dobe-

-teme-

-dobe-

-no vallan a empezar con sus estupideces- les decía sakura estresada

-disculpe bella dama pero nos pudiera decir en donde estamos- kakashi le preguntaba a una mujer que pasaba y los miraba

-están en el reino de fiori en mangolia- les decía una sonrojada mujer por la palabras de kakashi

-y otra cosa que gremio es el que esta aquí- preguntando de nuevo

-el gremio de magos de fairy tail y si ven destrucción ellos estarán hay es todo lo que se- les explicaba la mujer

-gracias por la información bella dama-besando su mano, a la mujer casi le da un infarto y sus alumnos lo miraban con pena porque uso la seducción cuando le pudo preguntar sin ninguna emoción pero a su sensei le gustaba causar sensación en las personas y mas en las mujeres era digno pervertido.

-ahora hay que buscar a esos tipos- les decía la pequeña sakura pero de repente se podía oír muchos gritos de chicas locas con corazones en los ojos y gritando unos nombres que ni se les entendía lo único que entendieron fue que unos magos poderosos se estaban enfrentando en sus típicas batallas y que eran de fairy tail es por eso que nuestros ninjas los siguieron.

Los golpes iban y venían, por su puesto la magia no se quedaba atrás pero era un cuento de nunca acabar porque era fuego vs hielo y de sus manos las golpeaban y salían tales elementes el del fuego era un chico de cabello salmón en punta usaba una bufanda aunque no hacia frio un chaleco, pantalones blancos y sandalias, mientras el otro chico su cabello era negro también en punta pero a diferencia del otro este no usaba camisa y tenia un sello en un pectoral con un short azul marino y descalzo ambos no daban tregua asta que uno de esos ataques se salió de control y le iba a pegar a sakura ella solamente puso una mano al frente y lo absorbió para después regresarlo con mas fuerza ambos chicos la miraron asombrados a un que uno de ellos al mirar sus ojos jades se quedo embobado mirándola asta que su otro compañero lo hizo regresar en si parando la batalla e indo con esa chica, cuando ese chico miro a los hombre que acompañaban a su hermosa princesa se enojo pero pronto se le pasaría.

-oye chica estas bien- indo asía ella el del chico de cabello salmón

-si no te preocupes, soy sakura y ellos son naruto, sasuke y kakashi sensei, esa insignia que traes es de fairy tail- le decía sakura

\- si somos magos yo soy natsu y el idiota de allá es gray, ustedes son los shinobis que estamos esperando-

\- si somos nosotros-

-bueno pues vamos al gremio para que los integren y conozcan a todo mundo- los decía natsu jalando de la mano a sakura y cuando gray vio esto ardió en celos ya que desde que vio a sakura se quedo prendado de ella, amor a primera vista, cuando llegaron todo mundo estaba tomando o asiendo juegos de azar.

 **Natsu Dragneel**

La magia de Natsu es de tipo Fuego, estilo Dragon Slayer (asesino de dragones). Su mayor debilidad son los medios de transporte de cualquier tipo, pues se marea durante un viaje, excepto los que sean animales amigos suyos, por lo cual se queja cuando Lucy le menciona el porqué no está mareado cuando vuela con Happy.

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

Nacida el 1 de julio del año X767. Lucy es una chica voluptuosa y una maga estelar, que a través de Llaves Estelares (que pueden ser de oro, plata o bronce) puede invocar a los Espíritus Estelares. A pesar de su actitud superficial, es una chica muy amable que ama a Fairy Tail y sus compañeros. Es una apasionada de la lectura, y está en proceso de escribir su propia novela. Era miembro de la familia Heartfilia, una de las familias más ricas e influyentes del Reino de Fiore, sin embargo, debido a su distanciada relación con su padre y la muerte de su madre, dejó su hogar para seguir su propio camino. Se suele cambiar de ropa a menudo, por lo que Bixlow la apoda "la chica cosplay". El mayor deseo de Lucy siempre fue entrar a Fairy Tail.

 _Happy_

Aparece desde el principio de la serie y tiene forma de gato azul con alas. Puede hablar y su magia consiste en volar. Nació de un huevo y Natsu lo llamó Happy porque su llegada hizo feliz a todo el Gremio. Es un Exceed perteneciente a Édolas.

 _Gray Fullbuster_

Nacido el 11 de agosto del año X766. Gray utiliza la magia de tipo hielo alquímico. Gray solo puede crear objetos sin vida a diferencia de Lyon Bastia, su compañero y aprendiz de magia en la infancia. Sus padres murieron por culpa de una bestia llamada Deliora, por lo que Gray trató de vengarse, pero antes tomó clases de magia con Ur, su maestra. A mitad de su entrenamiento, se enteró de que Deliora llegaría a la ciudad, por lo cual discutió con Ur y salió él mismo a luchar contra la bestia. No pudo lograr su objetivo, por lo que Ur tuvo que rescatarlo, sacrificando su vida utilizando magia congelante (transformó su cuerpo en agua para llevar a cabo la congelación).

 _Elsa Scarlet_

Nacida el 30 de marzo del año X765. Es una chica alta y hermosa, de cabello largo y ojos marrones. Su apellido, Scarlet, le fue dado por Jellal cuando eran niños, por su cabello escarlata. Siempre está vestida con una armadura, hecho por Heart Kreuz. Su emblema de Fairy Tail se encuentra en su brazo izquierdo y es de color azul. Utiliza magia de re-equipamiento, pero ella es la única que puede re-equipar sus armas y sus armaduras. Su especialidad mágica es pelear a corta distancia con sus equipamientos y ganar en tan solo un momento.

 _Wendy Marvell_

Nacida el 8 de marzo del año X772. Es una de las magas de Fairy Tail más jóvenes. Es espontánea. Es una Dragon Slayer, aprendiz de la dragona Grandine, la "Dragona del Cielo" y usa la magia Matadragones del Cielo, con la cual puede curar las heridas y el dolor causados en una persona. Va siempre acompañada de una gata Exceed llamada Charle. Anteriormente era miembro del gremio Cait Shelter.

 _Charle_

Es el segundo Exceed que aparece en la serie. Acompaña a Wendy desde el comienzo. Cuando van a Édolas descubre que tiene una "misión" para destruir a los Dragon Slayer, pero conoce a la reina de Extalia y ésta les explica que tiene el mismo poder que ella, el cual es ver fragmentos del futuro.

 _Makarov Dreyar_

Es el maestro de Fairy Tail y una persona anciana y malhablada. Es muy influyente y su poder mágico es inmenso. Es muy diestro en la magia titánica, que hace su cuerpo gigante. También puede usar otro tipo de magias como la del fuego, hielo y aire. No hay nadie en Fairy Tail con quien tenga confianza; su existencia es un misterio y es el encargado de castigar a los miembros de Fairy Tail, pero generalmente es muy condescendiente con sus pupilos y no le agradan las decisiones del consejo. Es también un tanto pervertido. En capítulos actuales se le ha visto con ataques cardíacos. También es uno de los 10 Magos Santos.

Es el padre de Ivan, (maestro del gremio oscuro Raven Tail) y abuelo de Laxus. Su relación con este último a empeorado a lo largo de los años debido al carácter de Laxus, aunque Makarov piensa que en el fondo es buena persona.

 _Gildarts Clive_

Es sin duda, el miembro más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Tiene 45 años y se le suele ver casi siempre ebrio. Lo apodan "Ojiiachi" (viejo), y todos (incluído Natsu), le guardan un profundo respeto y admiración. Gildarts solicitó la misión más difícil del mundo mágico conocida como "la búsqueda de los cien años", pero fracasó cuando fue interrumpido por un dragón negro (Acnologia), que lo dejó muy mal herido, perdió su brazo y pierna izquierda y varios órganos internos, aunque es la primera persona en regresar con vida de esta misión. Utiliza la magia del "choque", que destruye todo lo que toca en partes. Por esta razón Magnolia tuvo que ser re-modelada para no ser destruida por los paseos de Gildarts y su embriaguez.

 _Lluvia Lockser_

Nacida el 5 de junio del año X767. Fue miembro de Element 4, los más fuertes junto a Gajeel del Gremio Phantom Lord. De niña era muy dulce, pero tuvo problemas al no encajar porque siempre llovía allá donde iba, y por esa razón nadie quería tenerla cerca. En su ex-gremio se mostraba apática y seria, pero cuando lucha contra Gray, cuando se enamora de él a primera vista y su personalidad cambia a una alegre. Cuando la saga de Phantom Lord termina, y el gremio se deshace, se une a Fairy Tail junto con Gajeel. Tiene cierta aversión hacia Lucy, pues piensa equivocadamente que ella está interesada en Gray y la llama "su rival en el amor". En el manga y la versión japonesa del anime se refiere a sí misma en tercera persona, mientras que en la versión traducida al inglés, no.

 _Gajeel Redfox_

Es un ex-miembro de Phantom Lord al igual que Lluvia. Es un Dragon Slayer (al igual que Natsu y Wendy) y usa la magia Matadragones de Hierro. Aprendió esta magia del dragón Metallicana. Al principio tiene una personalidad fría y cruel y se lleva mal con todos especialmente, con Natsu, pero después de adaptarse, muestra el mismo carácter que éste.

Fue uno de los principales enemigos que destruyó Fairy Tail. Makarov le da una especial y arriesgada misión, ser un doble agente en el gremio oscuro Raven Tail, y dar información del actual líder de ese gremio, Iván (hijo de Makarov).

Se piensa que está enamorado de Levy McGarden.

Según Norma, su nombre es **Crujsy**.

 _Panther Lily_

Es un Exceed, al igual que Happy y Charle, pero a diferencia de ellos, puede transformarse y tener el tamaño de un humano y un cuerpo musculoso por poco tiempo.

En Édolas se hizo miembro de la guardia real, después de ser expulsado de su reino. Al parecer, era el más poderoso de los suyos, puesto que pudo luchar en igualdad de condiciones contra Gajeel. Tras la batalla, se revela que en el pasado salvó al príncipe Jellal (Mystogan) y le guarda profundo respeto. Al final de la saga, es absorbido junto con toda la magia hacia Earthland, se encoge al tamaño de Happy y acepta ser el gato del Dragon Slayer de hierro a cambio de que lo dejen entrar en el mismo gremio al que perteneció el príncipe al que una vez ayudó. Tras eso, dice haber capturado a "una persona sospechosa", que no sería otra que Lisanna.

 _Laxus_

Es el nieto del maestro y con sus 23 años posiblemente el miembro más poderoso (después de Gildarts) y con mayores posibilidades de heredar el cargo de su abuelo. Es una persona fría a la que poco le importan sus compañeros. Es un Dragon Slayer de segunda generación, que quiere decir que su poder es a causa de una lágrima que se encuentra en su interior. Su magia es de tipo Relámpago.

Desde la expulsión de su padre del gremio, aunado al hecho de que la gente parecía reconocerlo como "el nieto de Makarov" en lugar de por su propio mérito, un gran resentimiento se fue acumulando durante años dentro de Laxus. Esto llegaría a su clímax cuando decide apoderarse del gremio por la fuerza obligando a todos los miembros a pelear entre ellos, y posteriormente amenaza con atacar la ciudad de Magnolia con el "Palacio del Relámpago". Finalmente es detenido por el esfuerzo combinado de Natsu y Gajeel, y Makarov, muy a su pesar, se ve obligado a expulsarlo del gremio por sus acciones.

Laxus hace su reaparición en la saga Isla Tenrô cuando tiene una sensación extraña al momento que hirieron de gravedad a su abuelo en la batalla del examen de mago clase S. Reaparece en este mismo arco para ayudar a Natsu, Lucy, Elsa y Gray a combatir al Maestro Hades (ex-maestro de Fairy Tail) y luego le entrega sus poderes a Natsu, quien se come el rayo de Laxus para dar a su fuego las propiedades añadidas del rayo.

Tras el salto temporal, es restituido como miembro de Fairy Tail por Gildarts. Participa como líder del Equipo B de Fairy Tail en los Juegos Mágicos.

 _Mirajane Strauss_

Nacida el 26 de enero del año X765. Comenzó como una maga que hacía misiones para los gremios, pero se retiró por un incidente con su hermano Elfman y la muerte de su hermana Lissana, a pesar de que llegó a ser (y sigue siendo) una maga clase S, siendo tan fuerte como Elsa, con quien solía pelearse de pequeñas. Por su personalidad distraída y su amable sonrisa es llamada el orgullo de Fairy Tail, la que mejor representa el espíritu del gremio. Ha salido varias veces en artículos de la Weekly Sorcerer Magazine (revista de magos) y por eso es bastante famosa, aunque no está interesada en esa fama.

Utiliza magia Take Over al igual que sus hermanos, solo que el de ella es el Satan Soul (alma de satán). Antes la llamaban "la demonio".

 _Elfman Strauss_

A menudo dice que los hombres deben solucionar sus problemas con los puños, y cree que todos los hombres deberían ser fuertes, cueste lo que cueste y en cualquier situación. Su aspecto puede llegar a dar miedo, pero en realidad es una persona muy sensible que llora con facilidad. Utiliza magia Take Over al igual que sus hermanas, solo que el de Elfman es llamada Asumey, lo cual le permite absorber en su brazo el poder de monstruos que derrota hasta que libera su corazón y puede convertirse por completo. Es apodado "El Brazo de Bestia, Elfman".

Cuando se transforma por completo pierde el control, y acaba atacando a aliados y enemigos por igual, lo que obligó a su hermana Lissana en el pasado a sacrificarse para detenerlo. Tras todos estos años, aún se siente culpable por aquel incidente.

Últimamente parece haber desarrollado una atracción por Evergreen.

 _Lissana Strauss_

Es la menor de los Strauss. Utiliza magia Take Over al igual que sus hermanos. Ella solo puede transformarse en animales. En su infancia se la ve muy unida a Natsu, y gracias a ambos, pudieron dar a luz a Happy del huevo que Natsu encontró. Terminó en Édolas al ser absorbida por el Anima luego de ser golpeada por Elfman, y todos la dieron por muerta.

 _Loki_

Su nombre procede del dios nórdico Loki, y es el mago de Fairy Tail con más éxito entre las chicas. Su poder reside en su anillo mágico. Loki, aunque actúa como mujeriego con todas las chicas guapas que ve, incluida Lucy, tiene mucho cariño y respeto hacia su dueña. La considera una maga con gran potencial, estando orgulloso de que ella sea su dueña, y formar parte de su equipo junto a los demás espíritus celestiales.

Parecía que por trauma no podía acercarse a los magos estelares como Lucy, pero al final se descubre que es un espíritu estelar desterrado (Leo "El León"), y que su ama acabó muriendo indirectamente por su culpa. Lucy se convierte en su nueva dueña tras salvarle la vida, pidiéndole al rey del mundo celestial que cambiara su veredicto con respecto a Loke.

En el pasado, era el espíritu estelar de Karen, junto con Aries. Su ama, Karen, maltrataba a Aries, obligándola a tener citas con los fans que no la dejaban tranquila. Por este motivo, Loke pide a Karen que la libere. Tras su negativa, Loke se encierra en una iglesia, tomando la decisión de no salir hasta que libere a Aries. Este comportamiento dio paso a su destierro.

 _Cana Alberona_

Es una maga de 18 años, conocida por su afición a la bebida. Su magia está basada en las cartas mágicas. Se piensa que Cana podría estar enamorada de Macao.

En la Saga de la Isla Tenrô le revela a Gildarts que es hija de él y Cornelia. El rasgo que más destaca en Cana es su adicción por el alcohol, gastando solamente en ella el 30% de las reservas de cerveza de Fairy Tail. Ella demuestra cierto interés por Macao, por lo que si él le pide dejar de beber, lo hace, pero la variación de mujeres de él la hace beber nuevamente. Ella odia las bebidas que no tengan alcohol y comenzó a ingerirlas a los 13 años a pesar de que está permitido ingerir desde los 15 años, desde esa edad que no deja de beber. Ella dice que los hombres de Fairy Tail no tienen clase ni decencia. A lo que respecta, Cana demuestra un excelente compañerismo y buena relación con todos, preocupación por todos sus compañeros en los momentos más críticos. Con la persona que mejor se lleva en el gremio es Gray ya que se conocen desde la infancia.

 _Alzack Connell_

Es un Mago de 18 años procedente del oeste del continente. Utiliza como especialidad las armas mágicas. Está enamorado de Bisca y encuentra como rival a Loki, debido a una mala interpretación de una broma de éste.

Tras el salto en la historia de 7 años y del regreso del equipo Tenrô, Alzack parece mas maduro, fuerte y está casado con Bisca desde hace seis años y tienen una hija de 6 años llamada Asuka Connell.

 _Bisca Connell_

Originaria del continente del oeste. Su magia es el re-equipamiento al igual que Elsa, pero ella solo re-equipa armas de fuego. Su apellido de soltera era Mulán. En un omake, se revela que cuando llegó a Fiore, al estar totalmente sola y sin dinero se vio forzada a cometer robos para sobrevivir, bajo el alias de "Moulin Rouge" y haciéndose pasar por miembro de Fairy Tail para evitar represalias. Hasta que un día tuvo un encuentro fatídico con Elsa, quien furiosa al enterarse de que estaba manchando el nombre de su gremio le dio una paliza y la hizo suplicar por piedad. A pesar de todo, Elsa se compadeció de ella y le ofreció unirse al gremio para que pudiera ganarse la vida honradamente.

A los 18 años está enamorada de Alzack. Tras el salto en la historia, se sabe que contrajo matrimonio con Alzack y juntos tiene una pequeña niña de 6 años, Asuka.

 _Levy McGarden_

Es una maga perteneciente al equipo Shadow Gear, un grupo de apoyo al gremio. Su magia es la llamada Escritura sólida, la cual evidencia su pasión por los libros, haciendo un nexo de unión en la amistad con Lucy. Tiene 17 años, es aficionada a la lectura y le gustan los pájaros. Se pensaba que a Levy le gustaba Gajeel, y en la portada del capítulo 254 del manga esto se confirma.

 _Droy_

Es un mago perteneciente al equipo Shadow Gear, uno de los muchos del gremio. Usa unas semillas especiales de crecimiento de plantas. Es amigo de la infancia de los componentes de su equipo: Jet y Levi. Durante los años de ausencia nunca dejó de pensar en Levy, aumentando de peso dramáticamente. Solía competir con Jet por el amor de Levy.

 _Jet_

Mago perteneciente al equipo Shadow Gear, un grupo de apoyo al gremio. Su especialidad es la magia High Speed, la cual le proporciona una gran velocidad. Su habilidad mejoró bastante en los años de desaparición. Siempre esperó el regreso de Levy y los demás. Su verdadero nombre es Sarusuke y tiene 18 años.

 _Freed Justine_

Es un mago de 20 años, es de pelo verde y usa una espada. Su magia es de encantamientos y barreras (las runas) y puede usar su poder para transformarse en demonio. Es un admirador de Laxus y ha creado un equipo llamado Raijinshûu, quienes actúan como la guardia personal de Laxus.

Es un mago poderoso, ya que fue llamado a realizar el examen para ser mago clase S y le pidió a Bickslow que lo acompañara.

 _Bickslow_

Es un mago de 20 años perteneciente a los guardaespaldas de Laxus (Raijinshûu) junto con Evergreen y Freed. Su magia es la de controlar objetos a su antojo, y también puede convertir en marionetas al que lo mira a los ojos cuando se quita la máscara. Siempre esta acompañado de varios muñecos que flotan a su lado (a los que llama sus "Bebés").

Fue el compañero de Freed en el examen para ser mago clase S.

 _Evergreen_

Es una maga cuya magia es el polvo de hadas y ojos de medusa con los que puede convertir en piedra todo lo que mira; por ello usa gafas, de esta manera puede controlar su magia. Adora las hadas y cuando era una niña quería ser una de ellas, motivo por el cual entra en Fairy Tail. Pertenece al equipo de guardaespaldas de Laxus Raijinshûu.

Acompañó a Elfman al examen para ser mago clase S, ya que Freed se lo había pedido a Bickslow.

 _Macao Conbolt_

Durante los siete años de desaparición del maestro Makarov, Macao, es nombrado el 4.° maestro de Fairy Tail, uno de los miembros más viejos del gremio, con 36 años, tiene hasta un hijo, Romeo, y está divorciado. Su especialidad es la Llamarada Púrpura, un fuego que no se extingue. También domina la transformación.

 _Wakaba Mine_

Un mago veterano cuya especialidad es la de usar el humo del tabaco para crear formas inimaginables. Es de la misma edad que Macao y aunque son compañeros de bebida, también podría decirse que son rivales. Durante el salto en la historia se convirtió en la mano derecha del 4.º maestro sustituto de Fairy Tail y envejeció bastante.

 _Romeo Conbolt_

Mago de 13 años cuya magia es el del arco iris de fuego (en lo cual tiene tres colores por el momento amarillo, morado y azul). También es el hijo de Macao. Curiosamente, suele llamar a Natsu "Natsu-nii" y también tiende a vestirse como él.

 _Max Alors_

Mago de 17 años especializado en la magia de arena. Suele estar siempre acompañado de amigos, y es bastante extrovertido, lo que esconde una infancia marcada por la soledad. Le encanta hablar con la gente y se le suele encontrar por la taberna, en los grupos grandes. Normalmente bebe bastante alcohol a pesar de que no lo tolera mucho, y luego acaba en mal estado.

 _Warren Rocko_

Miembro del gremio cuya magia es la telepatía. Ha aparecido varias veces de fondo, sin ningún papel importante. A pesar de su aspecto, su poder es bastante fuerte. Le gustan las verduras y tiene vértigo.

Igual que los restantes del gremio, reaparece 7 años después luciendo un poco mayor.

 _Reedus Jonah_

Es un mago de 21 años bastante peculiar de Fairy Tail. Su magia consiste en la llamada Picto Magia. Con ella convierte en real todo dibujo hecho sobre su propio cuerpo que tiene un gran tamaño (le pidió al maestro que utilizara magia para agrandar su cuerpo). Durante el salto en la historia, recupera la figura delgada que una vez tuvo. Hacía pinturas de sus amigos desaparecidos.

 _Vijeeter Ecor_

Usa la magia "Bailarín", que le permite utilizar el poder del baile para aumentar el poder de los aliados o disminuir el de los enemigos. Siempre le ha encantado bailar y a menudo se le puede ver bailando por el interior del gremio. Durante los 7 años de ausencia, trató de ayudar al gremio económicamente participando en concursos de baile, pero nunca ganaba.

 _Miki Chickentiger_

Maga de 18 años que utiliza una magia que maneja a un pájaro (Piichan) que siempre está con ella. Piichan es un ave mágica que se convierte en bola de fuego o en escudo, lleva cartas a su destino y hace otras cosas por el estilo (también habla). Sin embargo, a Miki lo que más le gusta es la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y a menudo Piichan se limita a acompañarla. Es la líder del equipo Megadeath. Los demás miembros del equipo le tienen miedo y le han puesto el apodo de "Princesa demonio".

 **Nab Lázaro**

Miembro de 20 años de Fairy Tail capaz de usar la magia de posesión animal, lo que le permite transformarse en espíritus animales. Siempre se le encuentra en los tablones de anuncios de misiones vagando, pero sin hacer nada. Usa conjuros con espíritus endemoniados. Aunque hay muchos tipos de magia de posesión, Nav aloja en su cuerpo espíritus de animales que le dan fuerza a la hora de luchar. Al parecer durante los 7 años, intentó ayudar económicamente al gremio, pero como no encontraba un 'trabajo' para él, no fue de ninguna ayuda.

 **Mikuni Sin**

Mago calvo de 16 años que usa magia de tierra, y que se hace más fuerte cada vez que golpea el suelo con sus baquetas. Es un narcisista que dejó su trabajo en un restaurante porque era muy perfecto para ese trabajo. Le gustan las baterías y su sueño es ser productor. No volvió a ser mencionado o aparecer 7 años después.

 **Tono Rabitts**

Es el futuro del gremio con solo 15 años, usa la magia de la luz que la reúne alrededor del cuerpo y la lanza en todas direcciones, es un chico que le suelen decir cuando habla: "ese es nuestro Tono". Igual que otros, tras el salto en la historia no volvió a ser mencionado.

 **Mavis Vermilion**

Nacida el 9 de septiembre del año X673. Fundadora y Primera Maestra de Fairy Tail. Su tumba se encuentra en la Isla Tenrô, lugar sagrado y restringido para los miembros que presentan el examen de Rango S. Muy poca información ha sido revelada sobre ella. Se presume que fue un maga extremadamente poderosa, ya que en su tumba descansa una de las tres magias mas poderosas del gremio, el Fairy Glitter, la Esfera Fairy, y otro testimonio de su enorme poder, que seria que al parecer (aun después de su muerte) comunicarse por medio de su magia con aquellos miembros que encuentran su tumba y también puede ser vista por los que lleven la marca del gremio. Su forma real es la de una niña de pelo rubio y largo y ojos verdes que lleva un vestido blanco y unos broches con forma de alas

Fue miembro de un gremio,era humillada y obligada a trabajar,el gremio estaba ubicado en la isla tenrou(por lo que dice en el manga fairy tail zero)aun se desconoce la causa de su muerte pero se presume que fue zeref. hace amistad con un gremio de caza tesoros para buscar el tesoro perdido de la isla y así comienza su aventura y formar el gremio fairy tail. Realmente no está muerta, se encuentra en un estado de inconciencia permanente por culpa de Zeref.

 **Purehito (Hades)**

Era el segundo maestro de Fairy Tail, quien le otorgo el título de maestro a Makarov, al que describía como un "gran maestro, que enseñó la armonía y llevó al Gremio a la senda correcta".

Un día salió en un viaje a descubrir "la verdadera esencia de la magia", dejando a Makarov como maestro del gremio, él protestó a esto, diciendo que no sabía nada sobre cómo dirigir un gremio. Purehito simplemente le dijo que, al amar a sus compañeros y creer en las personas, sería un gran maestro para el gremio. Ahora, él es el líder del mayor gremio oscuro Grimoire Heart, cuyo objetivo es quitar el sello de Zeref. Después de ser derrotado por Natsu y sus compañeros, se retiró de la isla Tenrô solo para morir a manos de Zeref.

 **Porlyusica**

Anciana gruñona y malhumorada que no soporta a los humanos. Tiene grandes conocimientos médicos. Vive en un bosque a las afueras de Magnolia. Fue o sigue siendo miembro de Fairy Tail (no se conoce con exactitud), pero se confirma que tuvo vinculación a él en el pasado, por aparecer en una foto, junto a Makarov y Rob de jóvenes en el gremio, además de que se entristeció al escuchar de la muerte del segundo maestro.

A través de sus conocimientos médicos, fue capaz de implantarle un ojo artificial a Elsa Scarlet cuando era pequeña, estando Elsa recién llegada a Fairy Tail. En los primeros capítulos de la saga "Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos", Porlyusica le dice a Wendy que ella es la Grandine de Édolas, y que Grandine, por medio de telepatía, le decía cosas que ella plasmó en un libro para luego entregárselo.

 **Iván Dreyar**

Hijo de Makarov y padre de Laxus. Es el líder del gremio oscuro Raven Tail. Fue expulsado de Fairy Tail y se sabe poco de él. Según se sabe, insertó en su hijo Laxus una lácrima para darle el poder de un Dragon Slayer artificialmente. Está siendo espiado por Gajeel por orden de Makarov.

 **Abuelo Rob**

Fue uno de los prisioneros a los que obligaron a construir la Torre del Paraíso muchos años antes del comienzo de esta historia, en la infancia de Elsa. Durante la rebelión para alcanzar la libertad de todos los esclavos, muere valientemente protegiendo a Elsa y enfrentando a sus captores, aunque según sus propias palabras, su magia ya estaba marchita, sus acciones mostraron todo lo contrario. Antes de morir, le dice que tiene oportunidad de usar la magia. Al caer muerto se revela que tiene el tatuaje de Fairy Tail en la espalda.

 **Mystogan**

Voz japonesa: Daisuke Namikawa

Era un extraño personaje que siempre que pasa por Fairy Tail a recoger una misión, deja dormidos a todos y muy pocos resisten su hechizo, solo el maestro Makarov y Laxus lo han visto. Es considerado uno de los miembros más fuertes, pues es uno de los magos de clase S de Fairy Tail.

 **Edo-Natsu/ Natsu Dragion:** Contrario a Natsu, no puede usar magia Dragon Slayer, pero es un experto piloto, conduciendo un veloz automóvil impulsado por magia. Su otra contrariedad es que si lo bajan de su automóvil se vuelve tímido y asustadizo.

 **Edo-Lucy/ Lucy Ashley:** A diferencia de Lucy, ella viste ropa negra de piel y tiene una apariencia y actitudes mas aguerridas, aunque al igual que Lucy, pelea usando un látigo (solo que este es mágico).

 **Edo-Gray/ Gray Solorge:** Quizás uno de los miembros mas cómicos de este gremio, ya que la principal diferencia con el Gray de Earthland, es que usa una cantidad exagerada de ropa y está perdidamente enamorado de Edo-Lluvia.

 **Edo-Lluvia:** Muy contraria a Lluvia, ella no muestra timidez alguna y desprecia abiertamente al Gray de Édolas.

 **Edo-Elfman:** De carácter cobarde y retraído, siempre es molestado por los Jet y Droy de Édolas (que curiosamente se comportan igual a Elfman de Magnolia), aunque la diferencia tal vez se deba a que su hermana Lisana esta viva en este mundo.

 **Edo-Wendy:** Idéntica a Wendy, solo que con una apariencia mas madura, dando la imagen de una hermosa y sexy mujer la cual es la imagen que tendrá la Wendy de Earthland. No es una Dragon Slayer.

 **Edo-Lissana:** Es realmente la Lissanna de Earthland, que fue absorbida hacia Édolas cuando estos robaban esencia mágica de Earthland (después del incidente con sus hermanos, se revela que el golpe de Elfman no la mato, solo la dejo muy lastimada). La verdadera Lissana de Édolas murió en un accidente.

 **Bob**

Es el fundador y maestro del gremio. Es un viejo amigo de Makarov y un antiguo miembro de Fairy Tail En los recuerdo de Loki, es visto regañando constantemente a Karen Lilica por el maltrato que ella daba sus Espíritus Estelares, principalmente a Aries.

 **Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki**

Es un mago de 29 años cuya apariencia no hace referencia a su edad, haciendo que se vea mas viejo de lo que es Aparece por primera vez en la saga de Oración Seis, donde pertenece al Equipo de la Luz junto con su equipo Utiliza la magia del perfume mágico En la saga de Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, el cuarto día lucha junto a Nichiya (exceed) contra Bacchus y Rocker (de Quatro Cerberus) y les gana el solo ya que el exceed es derrotado rápidamente

 **Hibiki Lates**

Es la mano derecha del maestro del gremio, Bob. Pertenece al equipo Trimens, (conformado por Ichiya, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm y el) Utiliza la magia de archivo, permitiéndole encontrar información de ataque, defensa y comunicación telepática. Su primera aparición es en la saga de Oración Seis, donde forma parte del equipo de luz Es un representante de su gremio en Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, en el tercer día Hibiki compite dando a su gremio 1 punto por su pobre puntuación en la competencia

 **Eve Tearm**

Usa la magia de nieve y fue entrenado una vez con uno de los caballeros del Consejo Mágico, pero desde que el Consejo fue disuelto, se unió a Blue Pegasus y al Equipo El Trimens. Junto con el Equipo El Trimens, fue seleccionado por la alianza de gremios para derrotar a Oración Seis.

Representa a su gremio en Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, en el primer día Eve queda cuarto en el juego y le otorga a su Gremio 4 puntos. En el tercer dí le toca una batalla contra Rufus de Sabertooth, el pierde dejándole 0 puntos a su gremio.

 **Ren Akatsuki**

Es conocido como "Noche de Paz" por desconocidas razones. Pertenece al Equipo El Trimens.

Usa la magia de aire y está actualmente comprometido con Sherry Blendy, miembro del gremio Lamia Scale. Se conocieron en la saga de Oración Seis ya que ambos habían sido llamados con sus respectivos equipos formar el Equipo de la Luz.

Representa a su gremio en Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, en el primer día pelea contra Arania Web de Mermaid Heels, dándole a su gremio los 10 puntos por haber ganado la batalla.

 **Nichiya**

Es el exceed ex-perteneciente a la guardia real de Édolas. En Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos utiliza un disfraz de Conejo gigante pero en el cuarto día pelea junto con Ichiya, aunque es acabado rápidamente.

 **Jenny Realight**

Nacida 20 de Octubre del año X765. En el año X784 era la "maga que te gustaría que fuera tu novia" en la revista semanal 1° Sorcerer Magazine. Ella y Mirajane trabajaban juntas modelando trajes de baño. En algún momento, ella ganó el título "Miss Fiore".

Aparece por primera vez en la Saga de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos cuando es la primera locutora invitada (en el primer día). En el segundo día es elegida para pelear contra Mirajane ya que era la miembro de reserva de su gremio, cuando están en la batalla de trajes de baño, Ella propone una apuesta, la que perdiera debería posará desnuda para la revista Hechicero Semanal, pero pierde ya que Mira utilizo su Satan Soul Sitri.

 **Karen Lilica**

Era una maga estelar y la antigua propietaria de Aries y Loki. Ella trataba de forma brutal a sus Espíritus, sobre todo a Aries. En lo poco que aparecido no se ve que haya maltratado de igual manera a Leo.

Karen muere a manos de Ángel, ya que no podía invocar a ningún espíritu, porque Loki (Leo) se encontraba en el mundo humano (Karen solo podía invocar un espíritu a la vez), el le había dicho que volvería al mundo estelar si se disculpaba con Aries y rompía el contrato con ambos espíritus.

Cuando Leo se enteró de que Karen había muerto indirectamente por su culpa, el Rey de los Espíritus Estelares le negó la entrada.

.

 **Lyon Bastia**

Utiliza la magia de hielo alquímico, fue el primer estudiante de Ul. Luego de encontrar a Gray en su ciudad natal, lo acogieron (aunque no de buena gana por parte de Lyon) y Ul les enseño la magia de hielo alquímico.

Lyon crea objetos "vivos" para todos sus ataques (águilas, gorilas y dragones). Cuando Gray se escapa para enfrentar a Deliora, el ve que Ur esta dispuesta a sacrificarse en la pelea, por lo que intenta una magia prohibida que encontró en un libro. Ul lo deja inconsciente y ella ejecuta la técnica en su lugar, diciéndole a Gray le contara que ella murió en la batalla. Al despertar y enterarse de esto, se enfada con Gray confesando que el era alumno de Ul para fortalecerse y algún día poder derrotarla, asi se marcha y no se volverían a ver.

Años después, reaparece en la Isla Galuna donde se encontraba el cuerpo congelado de Deliora, el ejecuta una magia conocida como "Goteo de la Luna" con el fin de derretir el hielo y liberar al demonio, cuando Gray lo ve la pelea entre ambos comienza, mostrando superioridad ante Gray en casi todo momento, el intentaría hacerlo recapacitar confesando que Ul aun vivía en forma de la prisión de hielo, aunque Lyon dice que lo sabia y no le importaba. Esto provoca la ira de Gray, quien lo derrotaría al mostrarle su debilidad al haber abandonado los consejos y enseñanzas de Ul.

Derrotado y arrepentido de sus acciones, se despide de Gray y sigue su consejo de entrar a un gremio. Se le vuelve a ver en la Saga de Oración Seis como parte de la alianza de magos de la Luz, siendo representante de Lamia Scale, junto con Sherry y Jura. Cuando ve por primera vez a Lluvia, se enamora de ella.

 **Sherry Blendi**

Sherry puede ser muy dramática, y siempre va a hacer dramatizadas declaraciones acerca de cómo todo es para el "amor". La única parte de la información conocida sobre el pasado de Sherry es que su familia fue víctima del demonio Deliora. Un tiempo después, se unió a Lamia Scale y comenzó a trabajar como una maga ahí.

En el momento en que era de 13-14 años de edad, ella y sus amigos oyeron de la búsqueda de Lyon para descongelar Deliora y matar al demonio. Viendo su poder, ella y sus amigos pensaron que Lyon podría matar a la bestia. Fue por esta razón por la que se unió a Lyon en su búsqueda para derrotar al demonio junto con Yuka y Toby.

Durante tres años, sigue fielmente la voluntad de Lyon en la fusión Deliora hasta el punto en que ella se enamoró de él. Aunque en el año x791 aparece comprometida con Ren Akatusuki.

 **Yuka Suzuki**

Aparece por primera vez en la saga de La Isla Galuna, su familia también fue victima de el demonio Deliora, por esto ayuda a Lyon Bastia a descongelar al demonio. En la saga Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, se le ve siendo un representante de Lamia Scale, junto con Jura, Lyon, Chelia y Toby

 **Toby Horhorta**

Toby tiene una distintiva apariencia, dos orejas saliendo de su cabeza (no se sabe si de perro o gato), una nariz pequeña y oscura y la boca parecida al hocico de un perro. Es visto por primera vez con Yuka y Sherry ayudando a Lyon. Es uno de los representantes de su gremio en Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Chelia Blendy**

Es la prima de Sherry y la nieta de la maestra del gremio, Ooba Babasaama. Posee magia del cielo como Wendy, pera la diferencia es que ella es una God Slayer (una magia perdida), al igual que Zancrow En Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos es una representante de su gremio. En el tercer día del evento, Chelia lucha contra Wendy, otorgándole 5 puntos a su gremio ya que empataron

 **Gajeel Redfox**

Ex-miembro de Phantom Lord Era el miembro mas fuerte de Phantom Lord. junto con Element 4 eran los magos clase S del gremio. Una noche, ataca al gremio Fairy Tail, atravesándolo con grandes hierros. Luego de esto ataca al equipo Shadow Gear en la noche, colgándolos de un árbol y dibuja el símbolo de su gremio en el estomago de Levy. Cuando el gremio es disuelto, Makarov le ofrece la oportunidad de irse a Fairy Tail, al principio se niega pero luego acepta la invitación.

 **Lluvia Loxar - Agua**

Era llamada "Lluvia del Mar". Después el fin de la guerra entre Phantom Lord y Fairy Tail, Lluvia sale del equipo para estar más cerca de Gray Fullbuster. Se desconoce si lo dejó antes o después de que Phantom Lord se viera obligado a disolver.

-Y esta es la gran familia claro que todo esto se dio con el tiempo, ahora llega el viejos y pelearan con uno de nosotros, no les emociona- casi gratando lo decía natsu

-muy bien según esto, naruto vs natsu, sasuke vs gray, kakashi vs elfman y sakura vs erza- decía un viejito que se suponía que era el maestro con un papel en las manos- pues vamos al campo de batalla

CONTINUARA….


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero darles las gracias a los que leen esta historia, gracias por su apoyo y manden mas mensajes de que les pareció

Capitulo tres

Nos encontramos en el campo de batalla ósea ya que podían crear una gran destrucción así que se embarcaron hasta que llegaron a una isla alejada de la civilización , los magos se pusieron de un lado y los shinobis del otro y en medio llego el maestro con un papel en mano.

-la primera batalla era de kakashi y elfman- ambos hombres pasaron en medio y el maestro espero en que estuvieran en posición y levanto la mano para que iniciaran.

Elfman dio su tan llamado grito de que es hombre fuerte mientras que kakashi esta delo mas tranquilo y de pronto la batalla comienza elfman convierte su brazo en bestia para incrementar su fuerza cuando iba a encertar el golpe kakashi desaparece en un parpadeo nadie sabe donde esta hasta que sale del suelo sepultando a elfman con un buen golpe aturdiéndolo un poco pero listo para dar el siguiente y cuando menos lo pensó, kakashi ya estaba frente a el con energía azul en su mano y salían rayos impactando en el pecho de elfman sacándolo de combate, el maestro daba por vencedor a los shinobis lo cual celebraban el triunfo de su sensei.

Ahora venia el turno de sasuke y gray, el maestro hizo lo mismo que la pelea anterior empezó la pelea gray lanzo su hielo pero sasuke lo contrarresto con la gran bola de fuego lo que hizo que el hielo se derritiera ya que estaba a una gran temperatura dejando en gray unas leves quemaduras pero aun así no se rindió, todos estaban nerviosos ya que habían visto batallas de gray y no era un tipo fácil de vencer pero cuando menos lo pensaron gray estaba gritando y no sabían el porque pero lo asía dolorosamente que parecía que casi lo estaban matando, el estaba arrodillado tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos con una expresión de máximo dolor y el uchiha estaba delante de el y fue cuando los magos pudieron ver o notar que en lugar de que el uchiha tuviera los ojos negros los tenia carmesí con aspas en negro girando rápidamente y después de diez segundos dejo de mirarlo asiendo que gay callera desmallado por el esfuerzo mental y el maestro dio por vencedor a sasuke.

Ahora era el turno de naruto y natsu, el maestro dio la señal y comenzaron, natsu empezó a dar sus puños de fuego, naruto lanzo unos kunais pero natsu los agarro en pleno vuelo para luego derretirlos y comerlos naruto estaba impresionado ya que nunca había visto que alguien comiera metal fundido transformándolo en fuego así que comprendió que estaba delante de un gran oponente mientras el maestro no lo podía creer que uno por uno de sus hijos estuvieran cayendo en cuanto a kakashi estaba mas que orgulloso de que sus alumnos tuvieran grandes habilidades y que demostraran ser dignos de la aldea escondida entre las hojas regresando a la batalla naruto había hecho sus clones pero fueron destruidos con rapidez, ambos ya estaban cansados pero seguían dando el cien porciento y tanto había crecido la batalla que naruto estaba en modo sennin y natsu estaba rodeado por el fuego de dragón era una batalla épica pero uno de los dos tenia que perder, un rayo impacto ya que ambos lanzaron sus poderes creando una gran ola de poder cuando el humo y polvo se disperso vieron a un natsu que callo rendido con heridas en su cuerpo pero con vida así que uno de sus compañeros lo fue a recoger para curarlo y ponerlo alado de Lucy declarando a naruto vencedor.

Y esta era la ultima batalla entre sakura y erza, como la mejor arma de erza era la espada le dieron una a sakura que en cuanto la toco la sintió extremadamente ligera como si fuera hecha para ella el maestro dio la señal pero esta vez ninguna atacaba a la otra, al pasar un tiempo considerable los dos bandos comenzaron a impacientarse de que ninguna atacara a la otra pero en eso las dos empezaron la batalla los dos bandos no lo podían creer y mas los magos que hubiera otra chica igual de fuerte que erza eso si que daba miedo, los golpes iban y venían ni siquiera se podían ver solamente los demás se daban cuenta de que se estaban atacando lo el polvo que se movida de pronto ambas pararon y sakura tenia un corte en la mejilla derecha mientras que erza la tenia en la mejilla izquierda, sakura puso la espada en su mano derecha moviéndola con agilidad para con su pie izquierdo dar un zapatazo y hacer una gran grieta ya que sabia que erza saltaría y como así lo hizo ella igualmente salto dándole un puñetazo que la mando de regreso al piso pero esta vez con mas heridas ya que se estrecho con mucha violencia pero erza no se quedaba atrás se recompuso y empezó una batalla con espadas tan fenomenal que todos no dejaban de parpadear para ver quien era la triunfadora y en un rápido movimiento sakura tomo la cabeza de erza levantándola dando una vuelta de 180 grados arrebatándole la espada y poniéndola atrás de su cuello mientras con la suya apuntaba al frente asiéndole un candado todos pensaban que esto ya había terminado pero no sakura la libero tirando ambas espadas.

-ven, vamos a terminar esto- sakura levantándose y poniendo la mano en señal de burla para que estaba vez sea una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo y erza no se reusó al contrario le siguió el juego, los puños eran iguales a las espadas pero erza no contaba que sakura era medico así que su mano se puso en forma de flecha y la rodeo de una energía color azul verdoso lanzándose al ataque erza evitaba que la tocara pero no tuvo éxito que le toco una pierna siendo que cojeara, sakura se aprovecho dando en su otra pierna y los dos brazos asiendo que quedara inmóvil.

-que diablos me hiciste- gritaba erza sin moverse

\- querida erza yo soy medico y lo que hice fue bisturí de chakra , lo que hace es que no corto tu piel sino tus tendones quedando a merced del enemigo y que crees que acabas de perder, se te pasara en unas horas bye- alejándose sakura de ella y el maestro levanto la mano de sakura en señal de victoria y el equipo siete abrazo a sakura, mirajane había visto la pelea y ahora el gremio de fairy tail tenia otros miembros pero ella sabia la estrategia del maestro uniría el equipo de natsu con el equipo siete creando el mas grande e indestructible equipo de magos.

CONTINUARA…,..


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Y con eso dieron fin a los combates realizados en ese día, a los magos ya se encontraban bien sus heridas habían sido curadas y ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que despertaran y comenzaran a protestar empezando por natsu porque los vencieron, pero eso ya no importa.

A los shinobis les colocaron su marca del gremio a naruto fue en la mano de color rojo, sasuke en el pecho color negro, a kakashi igual se la colocaron en la mano ya que por su máscara que cubría el cuello no sería visible de color gris remando la orilla de negro y sakura en su brazo debajo de su tatuaje ambu de color rosa eh igualmente remando la orilla de negro y esto los asía parte de la gran familia y que protegerían y serian protegidos por el gremio de magos de fairy tail.

El maestro le pregunto a kakashi si estaba de acuerdo en que el equipo siete se hiciera mas grande porque tenía a cuatro chi s que podrían encajar muy bien a lo cual kakashi no opuso ante esta idea y dejo que el maestro combinara a su equipo ya que tenía la ligera sospecha de cuales magos estaba hablando el maestro.

Los magos ya habían bajado y aunque les dieron una paliza ya eran amigos, natsu y naruto comían toneladas de ramen, sakura, erza y lucy entablaban una plática mientras gray competía contra sasuke a ver quién más fuerza tenia pero un así gray no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su bella sakura porque eso es lo que quiere que sakura sea solo de él, pero había un problema que juvia no dejaba de ver las miradas de gray le dedicaba a la chica nueva ósea sakura y ardía en celos ya que ella decía que había un tercero enemigo en el amor.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede juvia?- le preguntaba una chica de cabello azul diadema amarilla

-lo que pasa es que la chica nueva se roba la mirada de gray y eso sí que no puedo soportarlo, pero dime levy que tal te caen los nuevos- le preguntaba una curiosa juvia pero enojada

-pues me caen bien además que son tan parecidos a nosotros- le contestaba levy con una sonrisa, mientras con erza sakura y lucy

\- así que sakura en tu aldea eres la que más da miedo- le preguntaba erza

-sí, y si no me crees pregúntale a naruto cuando hace alguna idiotez quien es la que lo manda a volar- afirmaba sakura, pero ya no pudieron conversar ya que el maestro se paró en una tarima llamando la atención de todos, para decirles que el equipo de natsu se unirá al equipo siete de konoha fusionándose y creando el mejor eh indestructible gran equipo de fairy tail a lo cual todos estaban muy contentos menos una ya que no podría ver a su gray y esa sanguijuela sí , pero la emoción no les duro mucho ya que de un golpe seco destruyeron alguna parte del gremio, gritos se oían y todos salieron a ver que pudo causar esto y lo que vieron los dejo sin habla, era como una fortaleza con cañones que les estaban disparando y hasta arriba se encontraba un sujeto de capa negra que creían estaba muerto y los ojos del sujeto fueron a dar a los jades de sakura.

Continuara…..

 **Lo siento si es poco pero me quede sin cosas que ponerle pero trate de dejarle emocionante para que el siguiente sea un mejor.**

 **¿A quién vieron que los dejo con el ojo cuadrado?**


	5. Chapter 5

Pondré a nuevos personajes alguno de ellos son creaciones míos así que con esto comenzamos.

Capítulo 5

Todos los magos salieron por el ataque y el hombre al que vieron lo creían muerto pero se trataba del maestro que los había atacado hace siete años y es el mismo que choco su mirada con sakura, se trataba del maestro José y esto paso porque el detectaba el poder, también porque nunca había visto una chica con semejantes características, así que pensaba reclutarla porque en ella veía un diamante poco pulido, podría hacer grandes maravillas con ella y ya que estaba reclutando a nuevos prospectos ella sería la favorita.

El gremio que los atacaba se trataba de phantom lord claro que con nuevos ya que los antiguos se unieron a fairy tail y el armatroste de phantom lord era más sofisticado ya que contenía cañones con magia acumulada, era más grande como una fortaleza, tenía armas que disparaban a puntería acertada y como era de esperarse erza se puso una nueva armadura convocando un sello de protección para ayudar a su edificio que tanto trabajo les costó armar y a sus compañeros nuevos y viejos, pero no fue la única ya que sakura realizo unos sellos muy rápido y se formaba un gran escudo sobre mangolia de pétalos de cerezo, sakura miro a erza dándole a entender que lucharía con ella está el final y que protegería al gremio a toda costa lo cual ella solamente le sonrió.

Y no fueron las únicas naruto saco su modo sennin, sasuke su Susano, kakashi su sharingan y los magos se dispersaron para abarcar más espacio territorial, el primer ataque de phantom lord fue una gran explosión que mando a volar las protecciones, fue tanto el impacto que a sakura y erza se les escurrió una gota de sangre de los labios, pero lo que phantom lord no sabía es que sakura encogió los brazos para después lanzarlos y devolverles la onda explosiva y fue cuando la batalla dio inicio.

Muchos magos bajaron para pelear directamente con el gremio de fairy tail, cada uno peleaba a su manera pero las heridas no podían faltar, Para luego asiendo equipos de dos personas en los cielos estaban naruto y natsu combatiendo para tratar de llegar a la fortaleza, combinaban sus poderes para abrirse camino.

-tú debes ser un cazador de dragones y tú eres nuevo, pero eso no importa porque los derrotare a ambos- decía un chico de cabello blanco, ojos violeta, ropa negra con el símbolo de su gremio, guantes del mis color que sus ropas

-primero tendrás que derrotar a mi amig mí- le gritaba natsu con mucho entusiasmo

-no hay problema- lanzo un ataque estilo fuego pero naruto los protegió a él y a su compañero y también El Arte Sabio: Elemento Fuego: Rasen Shuriken, natsu se sorprendió al ver esta técnica ya que el enemigo que se creía podía derrotar a ambos lo acabo con un solo movimiento

-guau naruto que genial, algún día nos enfrentaremos de nuevo pero esa vez quiero que uses todo tu potencial y de pasaba podrías explicarme en qué consiste tu jetsus-

-jutsu querrás decir bueno consiste en es una técnica en la cual el usuario es capaz de utilizar el Elemento Fuego recibido por Matatabi, combinado con la energía natural y el poder entregado por el Sabio de los Seis Caminos para crear un Rasen Shuriken compuesto por un núcleo de fuego azul y rodeado por varias aspas afiladas que poseen una gran velocidad de rotación- le decía naruto

-suena increíble pero tendremos que derrotar a estos tipos si quiero enfrentarte, así que andando

Mientras en otra parte en la tierra sasuke y Gary se encontraban peleando contra los malos pero como ambos tienen orgullo no dejan que las técnicas impresionen al otro parecía más que estaban peleando para ver quién es el mejor.

-quieres quitarte hielitos, me estorbas-

-se supone que somos un equipo, pero yo no hago equipo con emos-

-que es lo que acabas de decir-

-que no te quedo claro EMO-

-hielitos-

-emo-

-hielitos-

-emo-

-te voy a demostrar que tan emo puedo ser El Agarre del Susanoo: Corte Eléctrico- y con los enemigos que estaban combatiendo los elimino rápidamente, gray tenía una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime por la brutalidad de su compañero y que no tenía compasión por nadie- te quedo claro-

(autora esta técnica consiste en es un jutsu en el cual Sasuke activa la caja torácica del Susanoo y le saca un brazo a éste, lo mueve hacia su oponente y lo atrapa, rápidamente, lo golpea contra el suelo y lo vuelve a levantar, mientras Sasuke crea un Chidori y apuñala al oponente.)

Ahora vamos con el dúo de sakura y erza las dos no dejaban a un enemigo con vida ya que con la agilidad de erza y la brutalidad de sakura derrotaban en un dos por tres.

-pero mira que tenemos aquí, dos hermosas chicas, cuando termine con ustedes las violare hasta que me canse-

-primero tendrás que matarnos- le contestaba erza poniendo su espada en posición de batalla

-será fácil- le contestaba el mismo chico de cabello verde con mechones negros, su cabello lo tenía hasta la cintura y lo traía amarrado a una coleta alta, sus ojos eran negros, su ropa consistía en una camisa blanca, con un pantalón negro y en su mejilla tenía el símbolo de su gremio- pero antes les diré mi nombre soy shibura y soy todo un galán-

-pues guando termine contigo guapo no quedara ni una porción de lo que eres ahora- le decía sakura

-pero mira nada más tu sí que eres exótica, te are la madre de mis hijos-

-no que nos ibas a matar- decía erza

-claro a ti, pero no a esta muñeca-

-y a propósito, no me gusta que me digas exótica- sakura hizo que la viera a los ojos asiendo que el tipo se pierda totalmente en sus jades para después quitarse el guante y con solo un chasquido el tipo de congelo menos la cabeza- sino me dices a que vinieron te juro que te sacare los ojos lo más doloroso que se pueda-

-prefiero morir preciosura-

-bueno- sakura uso la misma técnica que había usado en erza pero estaba ver le toco el cuello, disminuyó su poder para que no lo matara sino para desmayarlo y que los otros puedan interrogarlo

José veía a sus guerreros caer cada vez más así que no le quedo de otra más que retirarse pero con la consigna de que regresaría por esa chica de pelo rosa.

Continuara…..


End file.
